Over the years, various types of combination pocket tools have been designed and sold. One aspect of the numerous prior efforts in the field has been the use of a handle for holding a shaft having different tools or tool drives on each end. Some tools have had a combination of tools of different types or sizes.
The present invention provides a combination pocket tool that can be easily carried in a pants or coat pocket without damaging the garment. The tool includes a handle and a shank that has a tool, such as a screwdriver blade, integrally formed at one end. A tool drive is integrally formed on the other end of the shank. The tool drive may be a square socket drive of the type used to drive a standard set of 1/4 inch sockets.
A first detent, located on the shaft, secures the tool or the tool drive within a cavity in the handle. A second detent, on the tool drive, helps to secure the tool drive within the handle when the tool is in use. When the tool is inserted into the handle, the second detent is used to secure a detachable tool, such as a socket, on the tool drive.